


Smiles (A fix-it fic with a twist)

by GreenTomato13



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Angst, Bullying, But like also, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, IT (2017)-compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Post-IT (2017), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Underage Drinking, but like then they not dead, i just wanted them to be happy okay - Freeform, powers, ugghhh its complicated but not but im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTomato13/pseuds/GreenTomato13
Summary: Eddie and stan are dead, so is pennywise... so what else is there for the losers to do but drink? that seemed like a good idea until thier ment to be late friends show up... well late to the party.something still seem to be off... but not just in derry this time.





	1. whisky breath

There was a sombre silence.

Celebration didn't feel right any more but burning whiskey shots did. 5 losers share the bottle without even a glance to each other. The adrenaline had worn off.

Ritchie swirled drink watching the liquid dance around the crystal. Eddie used to swirl his drink. Eddie never liked drinking it made him anxious for his liver's sake but he never turned a drink down and if he tried he could drink most the club under the table.

_ "Ready for another eds?" Ritchie swayed his speech slurring slightly he had 5… no...7? Shots of whatever Bev had nicked from the store. Eddie smiled fondly knowing that he had only one less drink than Richie and was only just starting to feel the buzz. He held up his still full shot shaking his head. Eddie then got distracted watching their drunk friends who ranged from completely passed out to bad dancing. Richie didn't care, watching the light in Eddie's eyes was more interesting. Eddie caught him and he jumped so much he hit his head on the makeshift roof attempting to act natural and failing greatly but feeling little embarrassment in Eddie's shrill laughter. Watching how his lips shaped the smile and the sweet creases that formed on his young face. The soft chuckles hinted at a wheeze and the teen fumbled for his inhaler. Ritchie's intoxicated mind blurred his actions as he grabbed Eddie's shot filling his mouth with the elixir and pulling Eddie into a kiss before he had a chance to put his inhaler away. The liquid swirled and deepened the kiss. Richie could feel it as Eddie let the liquid seep down his throat. They broke for air as a couple of their friends let out teasing cheers. Ritchie painted a crimson colour quickly apologizing waiting for Eddie to magic up some mouth wash or aspirin and a couple of hours of complaints… but none came… he just smiled and that smile turned to a giggle. "Your so drunk you idiot!". Ritchie went to complain but before he knew it he was laughing too… warmth couldn't help but fill him when he heard that laugh. _

But now… that laugh was gone. tears started to form again trying to replace that emptiness with anything he could. He poured himself another shot as bill placed a comforting hand on his backtracing circles as Richie found more spilling out. Bill circles only stopped momentarily at the sound of the door. None of them cared about whatever receptionist or cleaner might think of them so none of them took note of the voice in the hall. Ritchie found his glass dry again and tried to form a joke over the disappearing booze but sniffles only came.

"Shit Richie aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

A smash of glass and the snap turn heads to the doorway as disbelief soaked in.

"Eddie?" Ritchie staggered forward of his seat before being tugged protectively back.

"Ritchie!"

"Eddie."

"Don't go near him!"

Eddie.

"It's a trick"

Eddie.

"What the fuck guys?"

Eddie.

"RITCHIE!"

He's alive.


	2. Pink-lipped smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Eddie to be trusted?

Eddie felt sick.

This, however, was extremely normal for him but boy was he glad to leave the hospital. They must have kept him in for observations… for his… he didn't know. He memory was hazy. He remembered bowers attacking him… he thought... He remembered Richie being pissed and then worried… it hurt to think about it but he knew the doctor wouldn't let Richie in with him… he knew because of that the smile.

That smile.

_ "I know you're down here eds!" Eddie stopped his automatic response usually He would insist to his grave he hated Richie's nicknames but that wasn't true and the pointless bickering would probably only make things feel worse. The nickname was a warm welcome to the nervous boy. He watched the figure fumble down the ladder and peer around for him. He found him quickly a warm smile appeared where worry had been. Eddie had tucked himself into the corner under a table carefully squished so he didn't touch the walls and shower cap preventing spiders from his hair. "Found you cutie pie!". He kneeled next to his friend who clearly was less caring about the dirt. He didn't have to say anything else and Eddie was already at his throat with every reason and fear he had and how it was impossible it was to convince him to go. "yeah but when I was fucking your mum she couldn't focus on my long Wang cuz she was too busy worrying that you need to get the cast off ." Richie to Eddie seems to not be as invested in the idea of the possibility of them cutting too far and him losing his arm. This caused Eddie to glare as he took a puff of his inhaler. Eddie saw Richie's mood shift to a softer, "what I came with you?" Eddie thought about a second but he nodded… _

_ "Okay." Richie's smile was soft and sweet. Reassuring. Eddie's mum would less than happy when she found out he'd gone without her but that didn't matter all he could think about was Richie's smile. It was all he needed to be brave…. _

The same smile as Richie had winked a goodbye good luck as the doctor ushered him away. Then he became acutely aware of a smile of a very different kind… then… nothing… not quite nothing there was enough to know something was there but thinking about it burnt and caused his head to feel heavy and faint. He remembered looking for his friends, they were missing from the hideout, the quarry and then he saw the house… or at least the deep collapsed pit that hungrily swallowed it. That's when he ran, Tripping and dripping with tears as he did, to the hotel. He needed to know they were safe, hed only just got them back he didn't want to lose them. He needed to know  _ he _ was safe…

He practically collapsed though the hotel door eyes darting like flies for his friends, “GUYS!” his voice was hoarse and wheezed like a broken toy, “anyone here? Anyone…” he stumbled a few steps hoping for a friendly voice to greet him… or just any voice as he became acutely aware of how little people hed seen while in this town at all. He attempted a few more steps peering into the side rooms with a dull sense of hope. 

"Richie!" He gasped a smile splitting across his face as he tumbled towards in a torrent of movement towards the lounge his friends were sat in. laughter spilt out in relief as he saw Richie pouring himself a glass of something, “Shit Richie aren't you going to offer me a drink?”

He turned as Beverly's glass smashed her face fallen into frozen fright. He snapped his head behind him protectively towards the empty hall his head spinning as he realized there was nothing there.

"Eddie?" 

“Richie!” He went to meet Richie none of this would matter if he could just collapse in his arms for a moment. He wasn't to be so lucky. Bill pulled the unsteady Richie to him and the other men stood up hoving protectively.

"Eddie." Richie attempted to pull himself away from Bill. Eddie went to move toward him.

"Don't go near him!" mike was now dangerously close to Eddie. He froze raising his hands softly, a sharp pain was carried in his friend's faces and it sent fear through his system… he reassured himself this was some elaborate prank but he needed to see Richie… he needed to check he was okay.

"It's a trick" mikes voice warned the others as the others gathered near him. This had to be a joke. A prank. They cant be really looking at him like that? He hadn't done anything! He let out a soft breath forcing a smile and tried to move forward. Ben grabbed him...

"What the fuck guys?" it hurt how he pulled him back, he shouted at them more. The grim possibility it wasn't a joke sunk his stomach and sent adrenaline through him. He squirmed helpless ben and mikes combined strength was unsurprisingly and easily more than his and they started dragging him away from Richie. No. he had to see him. They cant do this? 

"RICHIE!" his horse voice yelled at the blank stared man being hugged and held by their remaining friends

They dropped him in the room across the hall, a smaller similar lounge where they cared little that his head smacked against the coffee table. Eddie yelled at them standing up and watching their confused faces as he listed every question and insult his brain could grasp. He didn't know what he was saying but he knew he was pissed and mad and words fell out his mouth. He didn't give a crap whatever the fuck they were on he just wanted to see his boyfriend… ex… boyfriend…

“Please.” his voice finally calmed, “I just want to see Richie.” he pulled his hoodie sleeve over his hand and wiped his face hoping it do something to hide the mess of emotions that hed become. As he reopened his eyes and looked back at his friends he realized their looks had changed. Ben insisted they stayed there and disappeared leaving them in silence to return a few minutes later with a what appeared to be a wet wipe which he cautiously handed to Eddie. Eddie was lost, had they finally lost it. Hed read about cases where group dilutions had caused very odd behaviours in people and surely thins was one…

“Clean your face.” Eddie followed suit wiping his face lazily with the wet wipe and peering down at a pink smear of makeup across it. He whispered a few choices swear words and took out his long-dead phone reviling smudged pink paint lines stretching from his mouths and up past his eyes. He creased his brows scrubbing the makeup off with ease. It was a relief to see his friends relax at the sight of his cleaned face as he handed the wipe back to ben. “Okay…” ben chewed his lip thinking glancing over to mike then back to Eddie, “you weak Weezy piece of shit.”

“Hey, what the fuck?” he was baffled by his friend sighs of relief at his simple confusion but was grateful for it when they opened the door for him letting him hardly step out of the door before he was tackled in a hug.

The smell of a musty home like old books and whisky and the way the figure buried their head in his neck was unmistakable. “Richie” he gripped him as if he’d fall away from the slightest breath and Eddie held him the same.

“If this is a fucking dream your the only one allowed to wake me up.” Richie was crying completely now but Eddie didn't care since he was in a similar state both blissfully unaware of the concerned looks being shared around them since to them they had each other… and that feeling was all that mattered. It was so warmly consuming it left no room for anything else.

“Okay.” Eddie whispered and it fell to the room like a promise.


End file.
